pokemon drama island
by Alpha-One-Niner
Summary: These Pokemon have signed up to hell on a island. hosted by deranged twins latias and latios, they will put the challengers through their worst time of their life. ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to hell

**Hey everyone, this is my last attempt at a story, if this doesn't work i will give up, but anyway enjoy the first chapter of total Pokemon drama island**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Pokemon drama island. Over the next few weeks the victims will be sent through the worst part of their life, facing whatever we throw at them, oh and I am your lovely host Latias" she stated but she was rudely interrupted by latios.

"You, the lovely host, over my dead body" he said rudely.

"SHUT UP" she screamed through her teeth" oh here is the first contestant".

A shiny cyndaquil stepped off the Lapras.

"hello Lunar, how do you think your time here will be" asked Latios.

"I think my time here will be good, making lots of friends and having a good time, hopefully my Narcolepsy wont ruin it" she explained.

Latias and Latios gave each other suspicious looks while lunar walked away.

"ok, and here comes the next two campers" latias said as a determined oshawatt and a bored cyndaquil got off the lapras.

"Hello Mizu and Sol and welcome to the island" said an *excited* Latios.

" thanks for having me, I'm sure it'll be a good ride" said Mizu.

"same here" said sol coldly as her and Mizu stood near lunar.

"ok here comes the next four campers" she said as a jolteon, lucario, luxuray and a pigeot.

"hello zasha, Jacob, maxsen and Jonah.

"Hi its nice to be here" replied zasha.

"Thanks for having me, there definatley be some interesting moments" said Jacob while looking at zasha.

"we are also going to have a fun together" Jonah and maxsen said at the exact same time.

"oh brother not again" explained zasha as they walked to the others.

when they got there they saw lunar and sol in a heated argument, they looked at mizu he just shrugged and shook his head.

"ok" latios said not affected by what is happening as the next two campers are arriving.

"Introducing leaf and vapor to the competition" said latias.

"Hey, its really nice to be here" said leaf.

"yeah its gonna be a fun ride" said vapor.

"and here comes the next two Vic-campers" latias said as the two campers got off the lapras" hello Leo the gengar and Boomer the aipom".

"Hello" said Leo in an extremely deep voice scaring everyone.

"Hi, I hope everyone is nice".

"ok, ok go away" said Latios.

Leo and Boomer walked away growling as the next lapras appeared and dropped off a sylveon making all the boys stare at her.

"Introducing syl to the competition".

"hello, I hope we could all be friends" syl said while looking at the competitors making 5 guys faint.

"ok, here comes the next lapras" latias said as a lapras came but no one got off.

"Nathan, Mitchell" latios shouted but all he got was a Mightyena thrown at his face" Mitchell, get the hell off me".

"Hey don't blame me, blame that asshole" Mitchell shouted pointing at the dragonair that was getting off the boat.

"You started it, so shut up" Nathan shouted as he stood by the others.

"ok, the next four competitors should be arriving now" as the lapras delivered a sceptile, weedle, caterpie and a tailow "hello blade, buzz, lily and goasac".

"h-hey my n-name is lil-" lily was inturupted by Blade pushing her into the lake.

"get out of my way loser" said blade.

"well, this guy is speaking my language" Latios said before getting a vine whip to the jewels making everyone laugh.

"ok, the last three people should be here any minute" latias said between laughs.

as she said that the boat appeared with a noctowl, another mightyena and a drogonite.

"hello starlight, Jaqulina and volvagia" said latios in a squeaky voice.

"um, I like to be called gia rather then volvagia" gia explained.

" ok we're out of time for now join us next time on Pokemon drama island.

Next time: reverse falling.


	2. We are not falling

**If you liked ****the last chapter remember to review and give me feedback.**

"And were back" said latias "alright campers the challenge is going to be-".

"Wait, wait, wait" interrupted Goasoc" If were jumping off a cliff wouldn't that be unoriginal and lame".

" your not jumping" explained latias making everyone sigh in relief "your climbing a 100 foot cliff".

"What" everyone shouted.

" that's right, now the challenge is you have five minutes to dig through this pile of trash to find items that will help you while your climbing, then get to the top and we will tell you the teams".

* * *

**"This is the confessionals where, oh you know what im going to say already" said Latias.**

* * *

**"No one knows my true intentions, but i'll still need to keep an eye on them" syl explained.**

* * *

As everyone started to work on their contraptions, Syl walked around looking for her first victim when she saw mizu working on something.

"perfect" she said to herself "hey mizu".

"Hey I am working on my contra- Oh hey Syl what do you need" he said nicely.

"Well i don't know what to do" she said 'innocently'.

"Um, here i found these you just strap your feet into them and you can walk up the cliff face".

"Thank you very much" she said before giving him a kiss on the lips and leaving him stunned.

* * *

**"Hubba Bubba" Mizu said.**

* * *

**"Hook, line and sinker" Syl said with a smirk.**

* * *

As she was walking she saw leaf staring at her suspiciously she waved hello and ran away.

**000**

Gia was searching for something to help her finish off her machine when she saw Nathan lying around.

"hey Nathan aren't you supposed to be looking for something to help you" Gia asked.

"No, i don't need anything, you don't need anything also" he explained.

"would't you want to build something to, you know, make Mitchell fail embarrassingly".

"Gia, that is the best idea ever anyone's ever had, *sigh* but were probably going to start climbing soon".

"so what build something easy and simple to use".

"thank you for giving me inspiration Gia".

**"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE CLIFF FACE NOW" **The intercom blared.

"We better go" Nathan said as they left.

**000**

"Ok campers you've had your 5 minutes now its time to climb" Latios said as he and his sister teleported to the top.

Everyone was climbing without any problems but when they got half way it became hell.

Buzz and lily were having the worst time of all, having nothing to Help them with because of their lack of arms. They found a ledge to rest on for a minute.

"Hey Buzz, thank you for helping me up" lily explained.

"no problem" buzz replied" um, lily can I ask you something".

"What?".

"Well your an amazing girl and was wonde-".

but he was interrupted by a robotic hand grabbing the ledge making them scream.

" Oh, hey guys" said Vapor as she reviled herself.

"Vapor?!" They both shouted.

"What?".

"You have a giant, bloody mech, how did you make that in five minutes?" shouted Buzz.

"I didn't build it, I found it".

"uh c-could we have a r-ride" asked Lily.

"sure hop on".

**000**

Lunar was climbing easily but Sol was driving her up the wall.

"hey can you shut up please" Lunar asked.

"I will shut up, only if you die!" Sol shouted as she pushed the rock Lunar was on making her fall.

Lunar landed and was buried by rocks making the hosts and the more evil contestants laugh.

**000**

Zasha was climbing with ease but then the rocks she was on fell making her fall.

"OOOOOOOOOOO CRRRRRRAAAAPPPP" she screamed as she fell

but she was caught by Jacob

"are you ok Zasha?" he asked

"y-yeah th-thanks" she replied blushing

"no I think something is wrong because your cheeks are rosy red and your becoming hotter" he said as he found a place to rest

"well there is one thing on my mind"

"what I-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Zasha locked lips with him.

surprised at what Is happening he didn't do a thing and she finished she said "bye Jacob" softly and resumed climbing.

* * *

**"Why did I do that" Said an embarrassed Zasha**

* * *

**000**

At the top most of them were at the top they were still waiting for Mitchell, Nathan and Lunar.

"Ok guys the last three should be here any second" explained latias.

as if on cue Mitchell was thrown onto latios again by Nathan.

" GOD DAMMIT MITCHELL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Latios shouted.

"oh shit" Mitchell said as Latios chased him.

"ok for the second part of the challenge, we've rigged this mountain with platforms that move, last one standing wins it" latias said cheerily.

"wait, what about teams" blade asked.

"oh yeah the teams, Blade, Vapor, Goasoc, Starlight, Mizu, Leaf, Lily, Mitchell, Zasha and Jacob, you guys will now be known as the Lethal Latios, now the rest of you Jaqulina, Gia, Buzz, Syl, Leo, Boomer, Maxsen, Jonah, Lunar, Sol and Nathan, you guys will be known as the Legendary latias" latias pronounced" speaking of which where's Lunar".

"I buried her in rubble" stated Sol.

Lunar climbed up onto the ledge looking like a punk rocker and grabbing Sol by the neck.

"do you think I am going to let you throw me off and get away with it bitch" she shouted.

"y-y-yes" Sol answered.

"yell you are wrong" she screamed as she threw Sol at Starlight.

"what the hell" shouted starlight.

* * *

**"Oh thank god im not on" started Mitchell**

* * *

**"The team with the asshole" finished Nathan**

* * *

"And begin".

The campers were confused because the first few seconds nothing happened until a platform shot Boomer 50 feet into the air.

"BOOMER IS OUT".

Everyone was running around and doing pretty good with no accidents until Syl was knocked into Leaf, getting them both out and making them accidentally kiss and blush in the process.

* * *

**"I'm not falling for Syl" leaf said crossly whilst still blushing**

* * *

"SYL AND LEAF ARE OUT"

"God dammit why is this so hard, it was easy before" shouted Leo before getting crushed by six panels making the campers flinch.

"LEO IS OUT"

Mizu and Lily were doing surprisingly good(if you count being thrown around good) but blade had to but in on their success by throwing them off of the platform

"Blade, what the hell" screamed Zasha

"they had it coming so screw you" he yelled

"MIZU AND LILY ARE OUT"

"Wait latias never said we can't use moves right?" Asked Jonah

"right" replied Nathan

"oh good, WHIRLWIND" he shouted and knocked Mitchell and Jacob off.

"MITCHELL AND JACOB ARE OUT"

"Hey, no fair" shouted Vapor "SURF"

the giant wave came over the platform and knocked off Buzz, Maxsen, Nathan and Jonah

"BUZZ, MAXSEN, NATHAN AND JONAH ARE OUT"

The latias team looked like they about to lose because their last two teammates hated each other but they were surprised to find that they were working together to defeat the other team, after awhile blade was the last one standing

"VAPOR, STARLIGHT, GOASOC AND ZASHA ARE OUT".

"Come on girls, you can't beat me" boasted blade

"WHAT!?" They both shouted

"Oh he's screwed" explained Boomer

on cue static appeared on the screen

**000**

when the camera came back on the entire mountain was charred.

"*cough* the winners of the *cough* challenge are the latias" announced latias" latios, I'll see you at the campfire in one hour

**000**

"Ok campers, under your logs are some papers cross out the name of who you want gone" explained latias " when I call your name come collect a poffin

vapor

goasoc

Starlight

Zasha

Leaf

Jacob

Mitchell

Lily, blade you are the last two, Lily you are not strong and too nervous, blade you swerve a duche to everyone, and the person going home is... Blade"

"WHAT, you know what screw all of you" he shouted, before leaving he walked to Jacob and gave him a swift kick to his area, and left.

"Ok campers get some rest for tomorrow, you'll need it"

next episode: opposite trust

**Blade was eliminated first, Zasha kissed Jacob and can Nathan's and Mitchell's hatred go any further, find out next time on Pokemon Drama Island**


End file.
